There are a range of different racks available for storing bicycles. One type of rack for storing bicycles on the ground includes semi-circular or arch structures projecting from the ground at approximately the same height as the frame of the bicycle. Bicycles can then be locked to the structures with both wheels on the ground. Another type of rack includes pairs of small arches that are spaced apart to allow a wheel of the bicycle to be positioned between the arches. The wheel or the frame of the bicycle can then be locked to the arches. Both of these types of racks may not be suitable when limited space is available.
There are also bicycle racks available for storing bicycles off the ground where limited space is available. Typically, off the ground storage racks include either hooks that can engage a wheel rim for supporting the bicycle, or pairs of arms for supporting a bicycle in an elevated position by engaging the horizontal bar of the bicycle frame between the seat post and the handle bars (or the goose neck of the handle bars). However, a difficulty with both of these racks is that an inner face of the wheel rim or the bicycle frame may have a particular profile that is not adapted to be engaged by the hooks or arms, or may be made of materials that can be damaged. For instance, the inner face of the wheel rim may have a pointed profile or may be made of carbon fibre that can be easily damaged.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an alternative assembly for storing bicycles that can avoid, at least partially, these difficulties.